Jugando a matar
by Starhey
Summary: Según Carlisle, los cazavampiros habían desaparecido cuando los vampiros se convirtieron en un mito...¿En ese caso, quien más pudo tener los medios para secustrar a Rosalie? Seguro Emmett será un gran trofeo... EmmmettxRosalie lol. lol.
1. prologo

**PR****OLOGO**

La rubia caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, trazando círculos con su andar y haciendo mucho ruido con los pies. La paciencia no parecía ser el don de Rosalie… no sin él. Se había echado en la cama un rato, había leído una revista, hasta le había dado la oportunidad a Alice de cambiarle el atuendo dos veces. ¡Y aún no estaba de vuelta! Debía seguir en el Hospital con Carlisle. No lo culpaba, era necesario, pero preferiría que estuviera en esa habitación, con ella.

-Hola, mi vida- la voz que Rosalie tanto había estado ansiando escuchar le hizo cosquillas en la nuca. Seguramente el sonido de sus propios pies le impidió escuchar su vehículo en el garaje, o el sutil crujir de la puerta

-¡Emmett!- grito Rosalie, rodeando al enorme chico por el cuello y colgándose. Le besó los labios, como si en esas últimas horas le hubiera faltado su dosis de droga. Eso era. Una adicta.- ¿Cómo te fue?

- Tengo un "brazo roto"- dijo agitando la zurda en el aire, mostrando un yeso que le cubría el antebrazo, mientras usó las comillas aéreas. Se rió.

Rosalie se sentó en la orilla de la cama, y su amado la imitó

-Cuéntamelo todo- pidió la rubia, entre una y otra risita musical.

-Claro, princesa- Emmett hizo una caravana- Venía en mi coche, muy rápido, como de costumbre. Iba escuchando el CD que me regalaste la semana pasada. Ya estaba por salir de Forks, cuando otro coche se estrelló conmigo. Supongo que yo iba tan rápido que no me vio – se encogió de hombros- ¡Pero pareció que lo hizo apropósito! Sea lo que sea, yo tenía la luz verde…El problema es que unos peatones vieron como ese se metió en mi camino, y aunque a mi no me dolía nada y ni siquiera parecía que algo me doliera, uno de ellos llamó a una ambulancia, y todos preguntaron una y otra vez como me sentía…

Los dos soltaron carcajadas sinfónicas.

-Bueno- suspiró él- para no hacer todo más difícil, fui al hospital, y Carlisle y yo hicimos una pequeña puesta en escena- agitó el yeso otra vez.

Rosalie lo besó de nuevo sutilmente, y luego mantuvo el rostro de Emmett entre sus manos, a pocos centímetros del suyo.

-Te extrañé- le dijo y lo besó de nuevo

- Y yo a ti. ¿Dime cómo podría existir sin estos labios?- dijo mientras delineaba con la punta del dedo lo boca sonriente de Rosalie

Rosalie lo besó otra vez. ¡Era tan fácil acostumbrarse a eso! Amar a esos suaves, y a la vez un tanto duros e inapacibles labios de Emmett, cuyas manos se enredaban al cabello de Rosalie, más cómo si se intentara liberar de unas ataduras, que intentando captar el aroma con las manos.

-Te quiero, Rose- dijo Emmett- Mi Rose, te quiero, no sabes cuanto…

- Intenta decírmelo- pidió Rosalie.

-¿Cómo?

-Cierra los ojos. Imagina el bosque que esta ahí abajo, rodeando la casa, por muchos, muchos kilómetros. Imagina cuantas hojas hay en todo el bosque, incluyendo las hojas del pasto, y las que han caído ya. Eso no se acerca a lo mucho que yo te amo.

Emmett se puso de pie, y de la mano, la llevó hasta el balcón. Señalo con el dedo hacia la bóveda celeste, que relucía miles de pequeños puntitos diamantinos, que, en una ciudad pequeña como esa, era posible apreciar. Rosalie levantó la vista.

- Si yo quisiera desperdiciar una noche contigo- dijo Emmett- te pediría que contaras las estrellas que salieron hoy. Luego, te pediría que imaginaras todas aquellas que no puedes ver. Que vieras el universo extenderse hacia el infinito, y a cada estrella que hay en él. Las que brillan, las que se apagan. Cada centella de la luz que hay en el universo, ni aunque las juntaran todas, podrían brillar igual que mi amor por ti. Yo soy tan oscuro como el espacio, Rose. Soy frío, solitario, incluso a veces asusto – rió, y alzo su mano para acariciar el rostro de Rosalie- pero tengo una estrella, que hace que mi vida brille.

Si la chica pudiera llorar, lo haría. Pero no puede, así que mejor se rió tiernamente, quedito.

-¿Dime cómo una estrella va a brillar al lado de un sol?- le dijo a Emmett

- Pero el Sol es brusco, y quema. La estrella es hermosa, y da a esperanza.- respondió

Se besaron de nuevo, y esta vez no volvieron a separarse en toda la noche.

Cuando amaneció, la mañana del domingo, daban gracias en su fuero interno de que no era de aquellos días en los que tenían que ir a la escuela, a sostener su falsa rutina de humanos.

Estaban bajo la delicada sábana de satín, muy juntos el uno del otro, respirando una vez cada cuanto. Rosalie se acurrucaba en los brazos de Emmett, deseando poder dormir. Su cabellera rubia reposaba detrás de ella, mientras Emmett le pasaba los dedos, como si fuera un peine.

"Es como el mar" pensaba él. Las ondulaciones del cabello de Rose, efectivamente parecían alguna clase de marea de oro derretido. Olas, que te invitaban a tener cuidado y cierto temor de su peligrosa danza, y, a la vez, te hacían desear pararte enfrente de ellas y lanzarte dentro, preguntándote si una vez sumergido, lograras distinguir el arriba del abajo, y lograr salir de nuevo a la superficie. Pero el quería ahogarse en aquel mar de oro líquido.

Rosalie dibujaba corazones con el dedo en el brazo de Emmett, que la apretaba muy fuerte contra sí, como si la más mínima existencia de aire entre ellos pudiera matarlos a los dos…

Desde luego que la idea de morir juntos, a veces les resultaba tentadora. Pero ni aun ellos, los de su especie, podían tener alguna resolución certera de que esperaba a los humanos del otro lado. Y más aún a los inmortales. De cualquier manera ¿Qué les aguardaría? ¿Soledad? ¿Reencuentro? ¿O es que no existía nada más allá? ¿Era el sencillo echo de dejar de existir, por siempre? ¿Se hubieran encontrado del otro lado, y amado tanto como lo hacían ahora, en otra clase de eternidad? ¿Cómo saberlo? No podían imaginar existir sin el otro.

Eran como uno sólo, no únicamente en el sentido de que eran perfectos el uno para el otro, sino de que, literalmente, parecían estar fusionados: No soportaban estar sin tocar al otro mucho tiempo. Su amor, era intenso, pasional y de fuego, y a los dos les encantaba celebrarlo, gritarlo alto, para que los ángeles del cielo se enteraran, que los ángeles de la tierra son capaces de dar amor.

Para Rosalie, Emmett era la prueba de que el amor puede más de lo que es ser vampiro. Ella no solía quejarse mucho en voz alta, pero su vida vampírica, es algo que no hubiera elegido por sí sola. Rose preferiría haber muerto sola, en la calle. Y luego lo veía a él. Si no fuera porque Carlisle decidió darle la oportunidad de empezar de cero, los dos ya habrían muerto. Sin duda, Rosalie no soportaría su existencia si no fuera por ese chico. Fue Emmett quien le demostró que el amor que de la nada ella sintió al verlo muriendo, pudo, puede y podrá siempre más que el mas salvaje de sus instintos. ¿O acaso la sangre del chico moribundo no se había derramado sobre el cuerpo de Rosalie, mientras lo llevó en sus hombros durante kilómetros a buscar el auxilio de Carlisle?

Y para Emmett, la mujer de los cabellos dorados y el rostro más hermoso, era la musa que lo había resucitado, y que lo había guiado a través de sus momentos de más incertidumbre. Era la que despertaba en él sentimientos que nadie más podría despertar a gritos. Hacía que tuviera instintos mucho más humanos. Era su otra mitad; suficientemente juguetona como para hacer travesuras, retos y apuestas con él, y lo suficientemente madura como para ponerle un alto si su niño interior explotaba como solía pasar; lo suficientemente prudente para evitar conflictos, y lo suficientemente aguerrida como para luchar por Emmett y ganar, cuando el nivel de la misma prudencia de este alcanzaba escalas bajo cero, aunque él jamás querría ponerla en peligro. Lo suficientemente hermosa para parecer una diosa que camina por la Tierra, y lo suficientemente humana, por ponerlo de alguna manera, como para que Emmett pudiera creerse que la diosa podía ser suya… y que lo era.

Fuera de la casa, una sombra tan rápida que pudo haber sido de un vampiro, recorrió las cercanías, oculta bajo los árboles. Nadie la notó, ni la escuchó. Y es que aquella criatura estaba perfectamente equipada para pasar desapercibido en las narices de su enemigo. De su trofeo.


	2. 1

_Ok__ ok, estoi de acuerdo en que me tarde en actualizar, pero es que esta historia la soñé, y me cuesta algo de trabajo, aparte de que me castigaron la compu un largo rato… pero bueno, disfruten este cap._

_---------------------------------------------------------_

Lunes.

Los chicos Cullen llegaron a la escuela distribuidos entre el volvo de Edward y el convertible de Rosalie. Edward inmediatamente se fue a buscar a Bella. Alice se fue con él.

-Nos vemos luego- dijo mientras decía adiós con la mano.

Jasper, Rose y Emmett, que se veía notablemente incómodo con el yeso en su brazo, se metieron dentro del edificio y ocuparon las bancas de la última hilera en el salón de historia, su primera clase. Estuvieron hablando de lo ocurrido el sábado anterior, para estar preparados por si alguien sentía demasiada curiosidad por el brazo roto de Emmett, cuando un chico guapo, alto y de aspecto fuerte, entro en el salón arrastrando los pies como se arrastran las maletas al volver de un viaje. Nunca antes lo habían visto, pero a juzgar porque revisaba el horario que llevaba en la mano constantemente, debía de ser un chico nuevo. Él se dio cuenta de su presencia, y quedó claramente embobado ante seres tan hermosos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba cometiendo una indiscreción, pensó que ya llevaba demasiado tiempo mirándolos como para disimular, así que caminó hacia donde estaban.

-Hola- dijo dirigiéndose a nadie en particular- Soy Justin Jair ¿Esta es el aula de Historia?

-Sí- dijo Jasper- Yo soy Jasper, ella es mi hermana Rosalie- la señaló con la cabeza y Justin la miró- y él es mi hermano Emmett.

Justin se quedó mirando a Emmett, algo a lo que los Cullen estaban bien acostumbrados, sobre todo él, ya que por su figura enorme, llamaba mucho la atención, pero después de un rato, los tres notaron que Justin miraba a Emmett con algo más que simple curiosidad. Tenía los puños apretados a los costados de su cuerpo, y su pobre horario había quedado muy arrugado, y aunque estaba plantado de pie en el mismo lugar, se movía como si feroces escalofríos estuvieran provocándole espasmos por todo su ser. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente entrecerrados y sus pupilas verdes parecían estar viajando a cada rincón del cuerpo del vampiro, analizándolo. Se detuvieron en el yeso, aparentemente confundidas. Luego sacudió su cabeza, y como si no hubiera pasado nada, sonrío.

-Debió dolerte mucho ¿eh?- dijo señalando con la cabeza el brazo de Emmett- Yo una vez, cuando era niño, me rompí el brazo al caerme de mi casita del árbol. ¿A ti que te paso?

-Ah… este… fue en un accidente de auto- dijo Emmett, extrañado ante los cambios de actitud de su interlocutor

-Conduce como loco- explicó Rosalie- Ya se me hacía raro que no hubiera chocado jamás

-¡Pero fue ese idiota el que me chocó a mi! ¡Y tan es así, que escapó!- respondió Emmett

- Bueno, seguramente porque no tenía seguro, y vio que tu coche era de los buenos, o algo así- opinó Jasper

-¿En serio?- dijo Justin- ¿Qué auto es?

Los tres Cullen pasaron un largo rato distrayendo a Justin con el tema de los autos, y estuvieron muy atentos por si volvía a caer en uno de sus drásticos cambios de humor, pero eso jamás paso, y Justin resultó ser un tipo bastante agradable. Sin embargo, entre Jasper, Emmett y Rose, estuvo todo el tiempo presente el fantasma de la primera impresión, e incluso les resultaba un tanto alarmante. La campana sonó y Justin ocupó una banca vacía al lado de Rosalie, después de irle a entregar al profesor su comprobante de asistencia. La lección se basó en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Después de un rato, para Rosalie la voz del profesor se empezó a escuchar como música de fondo. Empezó a pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir, cuando casi por casualidad se acordó de que a su izquierda, estaba Jasper. Debía admitir que no se le había pasado por la cabeza preguntarle a Jasper que era lo que Justin había sentido cuando miró a Emmett de esa manera tan extraña. La clase acabaría como en cinco minutos y así podría preguntarle a Jasper que había pasado.

-¿Señor Hale?- llamó la profesora

-¿Sí?

-¿Podría venir un momento?

Jasper caminó hasta el escritorio, y Rose y Emmett aguzaron el oído.

-Váyase a la enfermería, por favor- dijo la profesora

-¿Perdón?

-Tiene muy mal aspecto, esta... más pálido-

-Descuide, señorita, me siento bastante bien-

-¡No discuta, señor Hale, tiene un aspecto terrible!

Jasper regresó a su banca y tomó su mochila, guardando sus cosas con lentitud.

-Me voy un rato a la casa- le dijo a Emmett- Luego los veo aquí

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con lentitud hasta la hora del almuerzo. Rose y Emmett se vieron agobiados por Justin, quien, los seguía a todas partes como un turista a un guía, ya que tenían el mismo horario, excepto por la gimnasia de la tarde. Fue precisamente en la hora del almuerzo, cuando a Emmett como a Jasper empezó a notársele físicamente la sed, así que les pidió a sus hermanos que lo cubrieran en un segundo de distracción de Justin, y salió corriendo del lugar.

Rose aprendió a ignorar el hablar de Justin, aunque en el fondo le entretenía mucho su curiosidad o lo que sea que fuere, pero le agobio el entusiasmo que este demostró con el tema de la familia Cullen

-¿Ósea que todos son adoptados?

-Sí

-¿Y aun así andas con Emmett?

-Pues sucede que somos familia, no parientes

-¿Y Jasper y…em?

-Alice. Sí, ellos también salen juntos

El sonido de la campana que anunciaba una más de otras tantas libertades, llegó después de muchas charlas parecidas y diferentes a la anterior. Aunque a Rosalie le caía bastante bien Justin, sintió cierto alivio cuando le dijo adiós y junto a Alice emprendió un camino diferente al de él, sobre el flamante convertible rojo.

Llegaron a la casa y la encontraron vacía, excepto por Carlisle, que leía entre las cuatro paredes de su estudio.

-Seguramente lo chicos ya se fueron de cacería- dijo Alice en voz alta

-Pues eso parece

-Oye, voy a salir de compras por un momento ¿Quieres ir?

-No. Diviértete

Alice se fue sin decir más por la puerta de enfrente. Rosalie se metió a la cocina, y se sentó en un banquito, a pensar. Por algún motivo, captó un tono de fastidio en su propia voz, pero no estaba de malhumor, ni nada parecido, quizás un poco ¿cansada? Si eso era, hacía tantos años que no estaba cansada, que no podría precisar con seguridad si así se sentía. Era alarmante, desde luego.

Luego sintió algo como un golpe en la punta de la cabeza. No doloroso, pero podía sentir una especie de calor bajándole por el cuerpo entero, y cuando ese calor alcanzó la punta de los dedos de los pies y sus talones, su vista se torno borrosa, y empezó a ver alguna certera versión de una vista humana. Y luego negro…negro.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, lo que pareció unos segundos más tarde, con una sensación de desorientación brutal y un cojín bajo la cabeza. Carlisle y Alice, quienes la miraban con una preocupación que rayaba niveles supremos, no se habían atrevido a moverla de ahí.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Carlisle

-Con…confundida ¿Qué pasó?

-No sabemos. Te desmayaste, si es que hay una palabra correcta para eso. Creímos que estabas muerta. Digo, no tenías signos vitales que pudiéramos comprobar.- dijo Alice en una exhalación

-Una teoría descabellada, desde luego, y aun así más probable que el hecho de que tú pudieras… quedar inconsciente. ¿Recuerdas algo?- dijo Carlisle, con su tono de médico.

-¿Qué? Yo…no. Yo… Justin…Emmett. ¡No!

Rosalie habló sin pensar. Incluso Alice y Carlisle se dieron cuenta así que él volvió a preguntarle lo mismo.

-No- dijo Rosalie en un tono que ya denotaba más cordura- Solo no le digan a Emmett por favor. Díganle lo mismo a Edward. Emmett no debe saberlo.

-Rosalie ¿Qué estás…?

-¡¡El no debe saberlo!!

----------------------

_Puff al fin terminé este cap. __Bueno, ojalá les guste. Besos rvw _


End file.
